As is well known, skin conditions are typically treated with antibiotics (oral and/or topical). Often, the antibiotic becomes ineffective over time (typically, within about 6 months after initiating use) due to mutations of the microorganisms causing the skin condition.
Of interest, Agusti U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,581, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,161, and Reissue Pat. No. 29,799 (a Divisional of the patent application that issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,161) show triamcinolone acetonide for the topical treatment of dermatosis, eczema, neurodermatitis, impetigo, psoriasis, pruritis, and erythema. On the other hand, Tegeler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,811 (Parent) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,247 (Divisional) show various 1,3-propanediols substituted with 1-alkyl-, 1-alkynyl-, or 1-alkynylaryl-2-amino- in a topical application to inhibit bacterial and fungal growth.
Also, of interest is a method of treatment of acne-affected skin and/or rosacea-affected skin with a NaCl block disclosed in published PCT International Application WO 96/28971 to Taylor and Bass, published on Sep. 19, 1996, and having a partial priority to U.S. Ser. No. 08/402,896 which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,013 on Aug. 5, 1997.
In summary, none of the patents shows sodium chloride topically applied for the treatment of the various subject dermatological conditions recited in the above "Technical Field". Thus, it is still desirable to find a method of treating such skin conditions topically, which method does not require oral ingestion and/or topical application of antibiotics.